Diamonds' Queen: Wyprawa
Rozdział 6- Wyprawa Następnego dnia był piękny i słoneczny dzień. Kin pożegnała się z Hanako i pobiegła nad rzekę gdzie czkali już na nią Izo z Ruką. - Hejka! - Hej - Gotowi na misje? - Tak teraz tylko trzeba czekać na członka ANBU. - No. Wszyscy usiedli na ławce znajdującej się naprzeciwko rzeki i zaczeli się wpatrywać w pływające w niej kaczki. Po dwóch godzinach cała trójka spała na ławce gdy nagle obudził ich głos: - Przepraszam że was budzę ale to nie jest czas na spanie! Emekage Yukio Arato czeka na was - Tak jest! Cała trójka zerwała się na równe nogi. I pobiegła do do pałacu Emekage najszybciej jak tylko mogła. Gdy dotarli na miejsce Emekage zaczą mówić: - Dzisiaj wyruszycie do Konohy gdzie będzie na was czekała Xena Abe. Miała tu dzisiaj przybyć Alle plany nieco się zmieniły więc gdy będziecie w Liściu wrócicie z Xeną do naszej wioski . A z naszej wioski udacie się do Kraju Herbaty myślę że zajmie wam to jakiś miesiąc. A i jeszcze jedno Kin zabraniam ci używania transportu powietrznego np. motyli , ptaków zrozumiałaś? - Tak zrozumiałam. - Ej staruszku czego tak uczepiłeś się Kin? A poza tym ta misja jest totalnie bez sensu! Wrzasną Izo - Nie twoja sprawa smarkaczu! A teraz wyjdźcie macie być za miesiąc nie później! Kin wraz z Ruką i Izo wyszli z pałacu Emekage. I poszli w kierunku bramy głównej Kakugakure. Gdy ją przekroczyli i weszli do lasu przez jakiś czas wydawało się im że są śledzeni. Jednak gdy to sprawdzili okazało się że im się tylko wydawało. Jednak najgorszą rzeczą dla Izo i Ruki było to że ich wiecznie usmiechnięta przyjaciółka Kin przestała się uśmiechać a na dodatek była przygnębiona . Izo odezwał się: - Nie przejmuj się tym staruchem Kin. - Łatwo powiedzieć nie przejmuj się koleś zamienił moje życie w prawdziwe piekło! Boje się że będzie gorzej. Przede wszystkim Emekage na pewno rozkaże ANBU by nam przeszkodzili w misji. - Pierwszy raz mam nadzieje ze się mylisz Kin. Odezwała się Ruka. - Zgadzam się z tobą Ruka. Odpowiedział Izo. - A ja jestem nawet w 200% pewna że będę miała racje oczywiście nie chce was martwić. Ale wiem do czego jest zdolny. Przecież to potwór nie człowiek! - Musimy ci przyznać racje! Po czterogodzinnej wędrówce cała trójka udała się do baru ramen. Usiedli przy stoliku i zjedli. Po posiłku udali sie w dalsza drogę. Izo, Ruka i Kin szli przez różne lasy az w końcu trafili na rwącą rzekę nad którą nie było mostu więc Kin stworzyła most z diamentu. Gdy byli pośrodku mostu usłyszeli za sobą ANBU z ich wioski. Kin wraz z Ruka i Izo uciekli z mostu. Po ucieczce Kin wyszdziła most w powietrze jednak ANBU udao się uciec. Jednak Kin złapała jednego z nich i uwięziła w diamentowej pułapce oraz zapytała: - Kto cię przysłał?! - Nie powiem. - A założysz się? Zapytała wściekła Kin ___________________________________________________________________________________ Mam nadzieje że rozdział się spodobał. Autor:Wiktoriq11 Data Publikacji: 19.05.2013 Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Diamonds' Queen Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownika Wiktoriq11